Cinta Masa Kecil
by taptap
Summary: Dapatkah mereka kembali seperti masa itu?
1. chapter 1

Cinta Masa Kecil

Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Sakura H. slight Naruto U. x Sakura H.

Warning: OOC pasti, typo(s), AU, Sakura POV, dll

Summary: Dapatkah mereka kembali seperti masa itu?

"...ra!"

"Iya, sebentar!"

Aku berlari kepayahan menyusul kedua temanku yang sudah jauh di depan. Mereka berdua memakai celana pendek yang longgar, sedangkan aku memakai rok yang membuatku agak sulit berlari. Mereka sama sekali tidak menungguku atau berinisiatif membantuku. Ah, dasar mereka itu!

Kami berlari melewati beberapa gang yang sempit, kemudian melewati jembatan pendek yang lebar. Belok ke kanan, kami akan menemukan jalan berbatu yang membatasi pemukiman warga dengan daerah persawahan.

Setelah melalui lapangan desa, kami sampai di seberang pohon yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Sasuke maju pertama. Melangkah di atas bambu yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga mampu menopang tubuh manusia untuk berjalan menuju seberang sungai. Aku berjongkok dan terengah-engah, menunggu giliran terakhir untuk mengambil buah berwarna merah itu.

"Jangan dihabisin semua lho, Teme!" Naruto protes ketika Sasuke mengambil banyak sekali buah dari pohon. Buahnya berwarna merah cerah, ada juga satu dua yang berwarna kehitaman. Aku suka sekali buah itu karena rasanya yang manis, dan aku juga tidak mau Sasuke menghabiskan semua untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke meringis. Sebuah seringai tipis mengiringi dirinya yang perlahan-lahan menjajaki jembatan bambu. Bergantian Naruto lalu aku mengambil buah dari pohon. Kami duduk berjejer di pinggir sungai. airnya masih jernih sehingga kami dapat melihat dasarnya yang berwarna kecoklatan dan deretan batu.

"Keluargaku mau pindah rumah." Celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba. Serentak kami memandangnya. Pindah bukan hal yang biasa kami dengar.

"Ke mana?" Ucapku tak sadar.

"Ke mana ya namanya, lupa."

"Ah, bohong ya!" Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak terima membalas dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Aku diam saja memandangi mereka. Apa Sasuke akan benar-benar pergi? Bagiku saat itu, pindah artinya aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama Sasuke lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku berada di belakang. Mengamati Sasuke. Kata-katanya membuatku secara tak sadar melakukan itu. Saat dia menemukan pandangku yang tertuju padanya, dia mengejekku dan memanggilku siput. Biar saja. Aku mau melihatmu, Sasuke.

To be continue (?)

A/N: cerita ini diadaptasi dari pengalaman seorang teman. Maaf word-nya masih pendek. Semoga menikmati xD


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta Masa Kecil

Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Sakura H. slight Naruto U. x Sakura H.

Warning: OOC pasti, typo(s), AU, Sakura POV, dll

Summary: Dapatkah mereka kembali seperti masa itu?

Aku sendirian membawa botol kosong yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku mengisi botol kaca itu dengan air yang keluar dari pancuran di samping rumah. Di sebelahnya ada kolam ikan, tempat Ibu biasa membuang sisa makanan. Tempat itu dipenuhi lumut sehingga aku berjalan dengan amat hati-hati, nyaris membungkuk sambil mendekap erat botol yang ku bawa. Sialnya, aku cukup ceroboh untuk bersikap hati-hati. Botol itu terlepas dari tanganku dan jatuh tepat ke kakiku. Awalnya akutidak merasakan apa-apa. Kemudian rasa sakitnya menyerangku. Saat itu aku berumur tujuh tahun. Dan aku menangis sejadinya.

Tangisanku hari itu tak kunjung berhenti. Aku terduduk di depan pintu rumahku. Tidak ada yang menemaniku atau mencoba menenangkanku. Aku tidak ingat ke mana orangtuaku saat itu. Yang aku tahu aku menangis. Lama sekali. Sampai Naruto lewat di depanku.

"Sakura-chan? kenapa?"

Aku kian larut dalam tangis, tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya. Di balik gerbang rumahku ia berdiri terus. Hanya melihatku menangis. Aku malu, tapi aku tidak mau mengusirnya. Aku mau ditemani.

Naruto menungguku sampai tidak ada air mata yang merembes dari mataku.

"Udah?" aku mengangguk.

"Masuk. Terus tidur. Besok main lagi." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengangguk lagi. Tanganku menggapai gagang pintu dan menumpukan seluruh berat badanku ke sana. Aku berbalik sekali ke arah Naruto. Dia masih di sana, di balik gerbang rumahku.

Aku memberinya lambaian.

Terima kasih!

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku tiba-tiba ingin menyerukan nama Sasuke. Hari belum berganti, dan aku baru saja melihat wajahnya. Tapi kini tidak.

Sasuke!

Sasuke!

Jauh sekali langkahnya di depanku, punggung itu kini hanya nampak segaris dengan tiang-tiang yang menjulang tinggi di sana. Ada melankoli yang terbit di sela langkah kakinya.

Sasuke!

Mengapa kamu pergi?

Sosoknya hilang. Hanya ada Naruto di sampingku. Dia menepuk pundakku.

"Kita pasti ketemu Sasuke lagi."

Yakin sekali Naruto pada kata-katanya itu. Aku mengangguk saja. Semua ucapannya aku bisa percaya. Dia membiarkanku memandangi hilangnya Sasuke dari kehidupan kami sampai puas. Lantas tiba-tiba meraih tanganku. Sontak ku tarik kembali tanganku, terkejut.

Naruto tidak bicara apa-apa, hanya ada bola mata yang melebar saling berpandangan-milikku dan miliknya.

Waktu itu, aku hanya gadis kecil umur tujuh tahun.

-End-


End file.
